


Back Home | Klance fluff

by GalacticSoda



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adorable, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), I make this as soft and heartwarming as I can, M/M, Marriage, Romantic Fluff, Shadam included, Short Stories, Sweet and soft, Voltron Fluff, gay relationship, klance, klance au where they live together after they get home to earth, klance engagement, klance fluff, klance marriage, lots of kisses!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticSoda/pseuds/GalacticSoda
Summary: After returning to Earth, Lance and Keith live in an apartment together. Follow Keith and Lance through their daily lives and see them blossom into the family they've always wantedThere's not enough fluff of Klance!! As an asexual, smut basically makes me uncomfortable. And, there's barely any soft cutesy fluff Klance fanfiction out there, so I'm here to fix it!! ♥(Was previously called "Not Enough Fluff" But I changed it uvu





	1. Breakfast with the Bae

"Good morning, Keithy." Lance said as he stepped into the living room. Keith was laying on the couch and holding the remote, flipping through channels with a blank, tired expression on his face. He just groaned in response.  
"Nice to see you too, baby." Lance chuckled and walked past the couch into the living room. Lance was wearing a fuzzy blue sweater, pajama pants with little cutesy ice-cream cone patterns on them, and his blue lion slippers. (Yes, he kept them despite being the red paladin)  
Lance pressed the button on the coffee maker and then opened the fridge, pulling out eggs, chese, and spinich. He sat the ingrediants down by the stove and set a pan down on one of the eyes.  
"Keith, your coffee is done." Lance said as he finished off pouring the black coffee into a mug that said '#1 BF' on it. Keith walked in and smiled, taking the cup from Lance. Keith had his hair up in a messy bun and he wore a red sweater, grey pajama pants that say 'Hot Boi' in white on the right thigh, and just some regular white and grey socks.  
Keith took a sip of his coffee, watching as Lance poured himself some in a mug, added milk, added a LOT of chocolate mix, and some sugar. Lance's mug also said '#1 BF' on it. Lance smiled as he took a sip of it and then sat it down, turning his attention to the pan that had just began to sizzle. He grabbed an egg in his hand, cracked it, then poured it into the skillet. He did this with a second egg before throwing the shells away. He then picked up the salt and pepper, carefully pouring the perfect amount, not wanting them too bland, but not too spicy either.  
Keith sat his cup down beside Lance's after taking another sip and then walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his chest and hunching over to give him a gentle hug. He watched as his beloved boyfriend cooked their breakfast, it being a bit hard to stay focused for Lance when you've got someone so cute and perfect behind you with their head rested on your shoulder. Lance kissed Keith on the cheek before turning the knob on the stove and shutting off the heat. Their eggs were done. Keith continued to watch from behind as Lance grabbed the bread he'd toasted and put an egg on two of the slices, putting another on top of each of those to make two perfect sandwhiches. Lance pulled away and carried both plates to the living room, Keith following behind with both their cups of coffee. He sat beside Lance and picked up his plate, smiling warmly. Lance grinned and grabbed his own sandwich from his plate, laying against Keith and nuzzling his chest. He took a bite of his sandwhich happily.  
Keith ran his free hand through Lance's hair and sighed.  
"God, I love you so much Lance. Thank you for cooking breakfast. As always."  
"I wuwf youw toow, Keiwf!" Lance said, his mouth full. Keith chuckled and kissed his forehead before eating his own breakfast happily.  
Keith and Lance sat together and watched a nature documentary about birds of paradise as they enjoyed their breakfast and, of course, each other. ♥

(Inspired by this drawing I made ♥)


	2. Let me see your face.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is curious how many freckles Lance has.

"Hey Lance, can you come here?" Keith was sprawled out on the couch. He was wearing a black button-up and grey jeans, barefooted. Lance walked in, a hand on his hip as he stood by the couch.

"Yeah, babe?" Lance asked. He was wearing a blue and grey fitted shirt with elbow length sleeves, as well as dark blue jeans and grey socks, his sneakers removed. He'd just gotten back from the store. It was Sunday so neither of them needed to go to work today.

Keith patted the place beside him as he sat up. Lance sat down, looking worried.

"Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"No, it's just- Let me see your face." Keith gently pulled Lance's face closer to his and narrowed his eyes, looking at his cheeks closely.

"Whaaat are you doing, man??" Lance chuckled nervously. Keith was whispering to himself.

"One, two....five...seven-" Keith stopped himself and his eyes looked up at Lance's, which stared down at him in confusion. Keith smiled. "I'm counting your freckles."

Lance laughed. "Seriously?? Keith, you're adorable." Lance kissed him on the nose, Keith giggling in reply.

"I've been wondering _all day_ how many you have on your sweet little face. I had to know!" He got back to his quiet counting, poking each one gently as he did. Lance just watched him, smiling softly.

"That's 13, I think." Keith said, pulling back.

"Oh really? Cool." Lance smiled. Keith kissed him and hugged him tightly. Lance hummed into the kiss softly. Both boys flopped over onto their sides. Lance rolled over to look at the tv which played 'Say Yes to the Dress.' He watched it intently, loving this show. Keith slowly pulled up Lance's shirt in the back and quietly whispered to himself as he counted every little freckly up Lance's back. When he poked one near Lance's arm-pit, Lance let out a small squeak and giggled. Keith froze a bit. That was the cutest sound he'd ever heard. He poked their again, Lance giggling. Then he tossed his hand back to smack Keith in the head. Keith grinned then grabbed him around the waist and started tickling his stomach. Lance burst into laughter and kicked, squirming frantically. 

"Keeeeith! Aaa, quit it!! Hehehe that-that tickles- PFFTTT!!!" Lance continued to squirm until both of them rolled off the couch, flopping onto the floor with a thud.

"Ow." Keith said as he started to sit up. But, Lance rolled on top of him and pinned him down by his wrists, grinning then smirking as he looked down at Keith. Keith blushed as he looked up at Lance, his eyes half-lidded. Keith closed his eyes as he saw Lance leaning in for a kiss, sticking his lips out slightly. What he wasn't expecting was a lick all the way up his right cheek. His eyes shot open.

"Lance, what the **f u c k**?! " He burst into laughter as he kicked Lance off, wiped his cheek on his sleeve, then quickly pinned Lance down the same way he had, smiling down at him.

"Fine, you got me. What, you gonna lick me back now??" Lance giggled, grinning with a raised brow.

Keith leaned down and gave Lance a big kiss on the lips, moving his hands to go behind Lance's head and pull him up so they both sat up, Keith's legs around Lance's waist and Lance's legs stretched out.

"I love you~" Keith said softy as he pulled back from the kiss, looking into Lance's eyes calmly.

"Love you too, Mullet~" Lance said before leaning back in to kiss him, wrapping both arm around his neck.

They sat there kissing on the floor in from the couch for a while before Keith picked Lance up and they both cuddled as they watched tv together.


	3. Worried Boyfriend and Snazzy Babes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mission for the first time in months, Keith is worried when Lance won't respond.  
> The duo decides to go out on a date!

Keith ran toward Lance's lion quickly, panting. He stood below it, looking up. His eyes were wide and small beads of sweat dripped from his forehead. His heart was beating fast and fear shimmered in his eyes.  
The jaw of the red lion dropped. Lance walked out calmly with a sigh. "Glad that's over. Hu--" Keith jerked him into a tight embrace, clinging to him.  
"You scared me to death, Lance! Your mic cut off, I thought something was wrong!!" He sniffled and rubbed his head against Lance's.  
"Keith, calm down. I'm fine. It's just your nerves. We haven't been on a mission in a few months, I get it. But, I'm right here and I'm fine, see?" Lance pulled back just enough so he could see Keith's face. The whole team had just been on a mission for the first time in months. Galra had attacked Mars, trying to take it for themselves to colonize. But, Voltron had stopped it.  
"I know, I know. It's just-...I love you, okay, and I couldn't stand losing you." Keith looked down and rubbed his eye with his palm. Lance pulled his face down and gently rubbed their noses together before pulling it to rest on his shoulder where he leaned his own head against Keith's and hugged him tighter.  
"I love you too, Keith. And I promise that I'm not going anywhere, okay?" Lance said softly, rocking a bit.  
They stood there hugging for a few moments.  
"You ready to go do paperwork now? Humans LOVE system organization." Lance said sarcastically. Keith pulled away, giggling.  
"Yeah, we'd better get inside the Garrison with the others. Can't let them have all the fun." Keith took Lance's hand and the couple walked inside together. They had a lot of questions to answer, but they answered them together, keeping the reporters calm.

* * *

 

Lance collapsed onto the bed of their apartment, groaning.

"I'm so glad we're finally done." He rolled over. "As much as I love cameras, reporters asking questions not about my face are tiring."

Keith snorted and stepped into their bedroom too, slipping off his armor boots. They kept their armor at their homes, but all the lions stayed at the Garrison. When they were needed for emergency, the lions could easily locate their pilots.

"Tell me about it. I don't like all the repetitive questions." Keith slipped the rest of his armor off, only wearing the skin-tight black bodysuit that comes underneath.

" 'Oh, Mr.Lance, please tell me what it's like to fly a lion.' 'McClain, what was the mission like in your prospective?' 'What are the Galra, McClain??' " Lance used different mocking voices, him and Keith both laughing by the end.

"You're a dork." Keith rolled his eyes, still chuckling.

"Yeah, I know." Lance stuck his tongue out.

"Hey, Lance? Why don't we go to dinner tonight? You know, take the edge off from earlier."

"Yeah man, sure! That sounds great!" Lance sat up and kissed him. "By the way, I love that look for you. You should wear that thing all the time." Lance said, looking Keith up and down with a grin and a raised brow.

"Hah hah, very funny." Keith rolled his eyes then slipped it off, replacing it with regular formal-ish attire. He but on a light grey button up, but when he started buttoning, he was having a had time. Lance, by now, had changed into a grey v-neck and black jeans, looking at Keith with a raised brow. 

"You're being formal." He walked up to him and helped him button the shirt. "Got plans for us to go somewhere nicer that Arby's?" He smirked, half way up the shirt by now.

"It doesn't get much better than Arby's-" Keith laughed. "But yeah, I was thinking something more like Olive Garden."

"Woah! Now that's fancy! Can we even afford that?" Lance finished up the buttons, straightened the collar, then kissed Keith's nose, turning and slipping his own shirt off.

"Lance. We're basically rich celebrity warriors. We can afford literally anything."

"Yeah, good point." Lance slid on his own button-up. He buttoned it himself, of course. It was white. He then slipped on a blue tie, straightening it in the mirror, his tongue just slightly out as he focused.

"Uhh- Lance- "

Lance turned around. Keith had a tie limply hanging around his neck. Lance sighed.

"I really need to get you clip-ons." He giggled as he tied Keith's red tie carefully, Keith watching with a calm smile.

"I like when you do it, though."

"Oh yeah?" Lance looked up at him when he finished, smiling.

"Mhm.." Keith looked in the mirror, pulling stray strands from in front of his eyes. Lance picked up a black pony-tail holder and fixed up Keith's hair into a perfect little messy bun, not messing with his bangs though.

"Perfect. There's my gorgeous boyfriend all spruced up!~" Lance grinned as he stood back and looked at his work. Keith stood in front of him, rubbing his arm nervously and smiling, blushing slightly. Lance leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Love you, baby!"

"Love you too, Lance. Come on, it's 5:30pm on Saturday, tables are filling every second we waste!" Keith slipped his wallet into his pocket then grabbed Lance's hand as they ran out the door, locking it of course.

(Date continued in the next Chapter!)

 


	4. The Fountain. (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long chapter I split into two halves!  
> I think you'll really like it >v>  
> (1/2)

Lance took in a deep breath of air then let it all out in a big sigh, spinning around.  
"Just smell that air, Keith! That's the smell of the greatest planet in the whole universe!" Lance stood still so Keith could catch up with him. He was a few feet ahead.  
"And, there's nowhere better to be than by the side of Keith Kogane, the cutest boy in the whole world, my boyfriend!" He announced then kissed Keith on the cheek. Keith blushed and giggled nervously.  
"Lance, shhhh don't make a scene!" He laughed and wrapped an arm around Lance's waist. "So, I'm the cutest boy in the world?" Keith asked, smirking.  
"Mhmm.~ And, imagine how much cuter you'd be if you chopped off your mullet!~"  
"Heey, rude. Me and my gorgeous flowing locks did not appreciate that comment." Keith huffed and crossed his arms. Lance laughed.  
"I'm joking. I like your long hair, but can't you at least trim it?? An inch, that's all I ask of you babe." Lance looked up at Keith, who stared blankly down at him in return. Lance slowly cocked a brow, making a grin spread across Keith's face as he held in his laughter.  
"Pfftt. whatever. I'll think about it, you dork." Keith rolled his eyes and chuckled. Lance reached down and held Keith's hand. They were walking in a busy city together and sunset was drawing near. Keith and Lance enjoyed walking to places together, rather than driving. Though, they did go on motorcycle rides pretty often.   
Keith looked aside, thinking to himself. Lance looked up at him then leaned his head against the slightly taller man's shoulder.  
"So?~ What are you thinking about?" Lance smiled up at him. Keith jolted a bit and looked down at him, blushing.  
"Just- you know... How much I love the way your eyes sparkle the way they do-..." Keith blushed more as he said that out loud, turning his head away.   
"Aww, that's so sweet Keith! You're so adorable!" Lance nuzzled his head against Keith's arm and smiled warmly. "I love you so much, Keithy."  
"Pfft!!-" Keith cackled. "Keithy??"  
"Mhm.~ Because I think it's cute!" Lance hugged Keith's forearm and kissed it repeatedly.  
"Lance, quit it-" Keith giggled. "You're gonna get my shirt wet or something!"  
"Now that's my goal-" Lance grinned. Keith shoved him off. He had a tiny wet spot on his sleeve.  
"Ew. Lance, you're so weird."  
"Just think, that'd be on your mouth instead of your shirt!" Lance laughed. Keith wheezed and then laughed as well.  
"Enough, enough. Heh heh. Oh look, we're here! Finally-." Keith looked up at the big 'Olive Garden' sign. Lance pulled Keith by the shoulder to stand right in front of him, then straightened his tie. Lance then put up the 'ok' sign with his hand and winked. Keith rolled his eyes, grabbed Lance's hand, then walked inside with him.  
"Hello sirs, how may I help you today?" Said a friendly looking woman standing at a podium.  
"Yes ma'am. We have a reservation." Keith said calmly.  
"Really? When did ya do that?" Lance asked, puzzled.  
"Well, I planned on having a date night with you tonight even before the mission interrupted our day off."  
"Mission? Oh-Oh my gosh! You're Keith Kogane! And Lance McClain!" The woman said in a hushed but excited tone, not wanting unwanted attention attracted to them. "It's so awesome to meet you- I- I'm sorry, I'm holding you up aren't I?"  
"Nono, it's fine Missssss-..." Lance looked at her name tag. "Miss Rosanne. Lovely name, by the way!~" Lance smiled.  
"Oh goodness, thank you Mr. McClain! I- um- here, I'll take you to your table now." Rosanne lead them through a room then to a round table with four chairs. Keith pulled out Lance's chair for him, waited for him to sit, then sat beside him. "Will the rest of your party be here shortly?" Rosanne asked cheerfully.  
"Yes, thank you." Keith nodded.  
"Well, I'll be right back with your drink order, sirs."  
"Alrighty!" Lance smiled. Rosanne walked off.  
"Uhh, 'rest of the party??' " Lance asked, puzzled.  
"Shiro and Adam are joining us too. " Keith smiled happily.  
"Oh. Uh, okay." Lance looked to the side, tapping the table with his fingers nervously. A kid at another table saw them and gasped, tugging on his mom's sleeve and pointing. Lance waved at him and shot finger guns at him, winking. The kid looked really excited, turning to his mom and talking excitedly to her. Lance chuckled.  
"Kids are so cute, aren't they Keith?" He looked at Keith's face, trying to get a reaction out of him.   
"U-UH-...Yes. Kids are, um, cute. Yes." Keith blushed.  
"So, how many kids would you want to have?" Lance leaned his chin on his hand, facing Keith.  
"Uh.. I don't know. I never thought about it before-..." Keith smiled nervously. "What about you?"  
"Well, when I was little, I always wanted to marry a princess and have a bunch of twins so no gender would be left out. Every boy would look like me, and every girl would look like her. It'd be fair. Thinking on that now, I'm not so sure about having 9 kids-..."  
"I thought you said two of each?"  
"Yeah, that my point, I didn't know how math worked when I was little!" He laughed. " I thought it was right. Anyway, now I don't find that whole idea too realistic. Pft, especially the princess part." He looked at Keith, snickering.  
"What? Lance, I'm a pretty little princess!" Keith put a hand on his heart, a fake look of genuine offense on his face.  
Lance laughed. "Yeah, you are, you big goofball!~" The two sat there laughing until Rosanne came for their order. Lance got a coke and Keith just got water.  
Keith fidgeted a bit, tapping on the table. Lance sipped his drink and looked at him.  
"Whatcha doing?" Lance asked.  
"I'm just wondering what's taking Shiro and Adam so long is all."  
"It's probably just traffic." Lance shrugged and leaned against him, laying his head on Keith's. "They'll be fine."  
"Yeah, I know.." Keith sighed. Lance kissed him.  
"You worry too much."  
"I know."  
"But you look cute when you do it.~ " Lance booped him on the nose as he said it.  
"Yep. I know it." Keith smiled.  
Keith perked up as he glanced across the room. He smiled as he saw Shiro enter the room, Adam following behind him. They were lead by Rosanne to the table.  
"Shiro!" Keith stood. Keith and Shiro hugged, then Shiro pulled back and patted him on the back.   
"Nice to see you, Keith. Especially after the mission today. How has the evening been so far?" Shiro asked, smiling.  
"It's been good." Keith said, sitting back down. Adam and Shiro took their seats.  
"Evening, Lance." Shiro nodded and smiled at him.  
"Heya, Shiro! Sup, Adam! How are you two doing?" Lance asked happily.  
"We're great, right Shiro?" Adam smiled. Shiro nodded and Adam kissed his cheek. The two were married. They'd been married for nearly six months now.  
Shiro ordered a wine for the table.  
"Lance, no." Keith smacked his hand as Lance reached for the glass in front of Keith. "You're only 19.  
"Keeeeith, come on! I just wanna taste!" Lance crossed his arms. Shiro chuckled.  
"You two are cute." Adam smiled. "You remind me a lot of Takashi and I."  
"You fight like we used to, too." Shiro laughed. Keith and Lance giggled.  
"That's cool." Lance grinned.  
After long while of chatting, laughter, and Lance sneaking sips of Keith's wine (Aka, chugging two whole glasses, leaving Keith confused when he turned to find them empty both times, muttering 'I swear I just filled it-' ) their food arrived. Lance ordered gnocchi and chicken Alfredo, Keith ordered regular spaghetti and meatballs, Adam ordered grilled salmon, and Shiro ordered steak Alfredo. The table hushed a bit when food arrived, though topics still swung around occasionally.  
"Wow. That was SO GOOD." Lance burped. Keith kicked him under the table. "OW! Sorry, excuse me, jeez." He crossed his arms. Adam and Shiro looked at each other and chuckled, rolling their eyes.  
"It's fine. Kids will be kids, after all." Adam smiled.  
"Hey, I'm no kid, Adam Shirogane." Lance grabbed Keith's glass and downed it. "I'm a MAN!"  
Keith snatched it back, but it was already empty again. He scowled at Lance, Lance just sticking his tongue out in return. Adam and Shiro laughed.  
"Jesus, you boys are hilarious." Shiro sighed and wiped his eye.  
Rosanne walked up to the table. "I hope you enjoyed your meals, sirs!"  
"They were delicious!" Lance smiled, shoveling Keith's leftover spaghetti into his mouth.  
"Could I interest you boys in any desserts, or are you ready for the check?"  
"I'm pretty stuffed," Adam continued. " I think the check is-"  
"Dessert sounds good, yes!" Keith shouted louder than intended.   
"Um, alright? What can I get you to order then?" Rosanne pulled out here notepad.  
"Uh, hm... I'm not sure. Lance, what do you want?" Keith asked.  
"Anything with chocolate." Lance winked.  
"How about our Black Tie Mousse Cake then?"  
"Perfect!~" Lance smiled. "That. I'll have that."  
"We'll share a Lemon Cream Cake." Shiro gestured to Adam.  
"Alrighty! I'll go take this to the kitchen." Rosanne started walking off. Keith quickly stood.  
"Pee! I- um- I have to pee." Keith ran across the room and out the door quickly.  
"Um..- Aw man, so do I. I will be right back. " Shiro stood and walked out the door too.  
"Hm. Those two are weird. I love them." Adam chuckled.  
"Yup, that's my Keithy. A big ol' weirdo." Lance poured himself a glass of wine and leaned back in his chair with a sigh, sipping it.  
"Wow. A fourth? You've got a high tolerance for someone just 'tasting it.' I'd assume you've drank before?" Adam raised a brow, moving the bottle over to his side of the table and out of Lance's reach.  
"Hey, you went to the Garrison too, Adam. We both know how wild their parties were."  
"I suppose that's true."  
"Hey, Adam?"  
"Yes, Lance?"  
"Do you ever want to adopt any kids with Shiro?"

(Pt 1/ 2 )


	5. The Fountain. (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy with this one <3  
> (2/2)

"Hey, Adam?"  
"Yes, Lance?"  
"Do you ever want to adopt any kids with Shiro?" Lance looked up from the glass he'd been messing with in his hand.  
"Well, perhaps. With all Takashi has been through stress-wise, I'm surprised he wants any. Heh. He'd make a great father." Adam smiled to himself.  
"Yeah, good old space dad."  
"So, you kids really did call him that?" Adam laughed. "I thought he was joking."  
"Yeah, sometimes. It was funny."  
"Why do you ask anyway, Lance?" Adam asked gently.  
"Oh it's just-... you know. I've been thinking about how I wish two dicks could make a baby lately. I'd love to see what mine and Keith's kid would look like- but - that couldn't happen.."  
"Oh Lance, I'm sorry about that." Adam chuckled a bit at the phrase 'two dicks could make a baby,' but tried to remain calm. "That's a sad thing to think about. I have before, though, not quite so straightforward with the thought-. But, whatever happens, you and Keith, if you decide to start a family, will do a great job raising whatever beautiful kids you get your hands on."  
Lance smiled softly. "Thanks Adam. I needed that." He smiled. When Lance saw Keith and Shiro coming, he quickly sat the glass down and waved. "Hey babe! Oh, Keith too." He laughed.  
"Haha, hilarious Lance." Shiro chuckled and sat back down. Keith plopped in his own chair quietly. Lance kissed his cheek and smiled.   
As they waited for dessert, the four men chatted about their food for a few moments.  
"I'm going to go outside for some fresh air. Lance, you want to come too?" Keith asked.  
"Sure, I'd love to. We better be back when dessert get's here, though!" Lance giggled and the couple stood and walked out. As they walked away, Shiro pulled out his phone and started pressing buttons on it.  
"It's rude to have your phone out at the table, Takashi." Adam straightened Shiro's black bow-tie. Shiro wore a white button up shirt. Adam wore a white button up as well, but a brown scarf rather than a tie or bow-tie. "What are you doing anyway? You're never on your phone." Adam kissed him on the cheek.  
"I'm getting my camera ready. I've gotta be out there in a sec."  
"Hm? Why??"  
"Woah, would you look at that." Lance smiled as he leaned forward against the black railing around the seating area. The moon shone down from the sky and you could see the stars shining, despite the city lights. The city looked beautiful. It was illuminated by different hues of color from different lights. A cool breeze swept through the air, making Lance grin.  
"It's really pretty, Lance." Keith kissed him on the cheek, gripping the bar. "Oh, that's pretty too." Keith said chill-ly as he looked at a stone fountain that was a few yards away.  
"Ooo, it is! Come on Keith, let's make wishes!" Lance drug him by the arm to the fountain. He dug through Keith's pocket and pulled out his wallet, handing it to him with a smirk. Keith sighed and pulled out two pennies.   
"You go first." Keith smiled.   
"Alright." Lance squinted and tossed his coin. It landed right on top of the fake waterfall. "Bulls-eye!"  
Keith looked down at his own coin, took a deep breath, then threw it. It too landed right atop the waterfall.  
"Nice aim, Mullet! What did you wish for? I wished that we could start a family some day..." Lance smiled nervously, blushing. He'd been pretty nervous bringing up the subject around Keith, but honestly? He was dying to start a family with the love of his life.  
"That's really sweet Lance." Keith kissed his forehead. "What did I wish for? Hm... I wished you'd say yes."  
"I would say yes? What kind of wish is... that... " Lance's eyes widened as he looked down to see Keith on one knee, holding out in his hand a small black box. He opened it up slowly to reveal two rings inside. They were matching. Both silver and lined with swirling patterns and encrusted with small amethyst stones. They shimmered in the lights around them. Shiro was standing behind them, his phone out and recording. He'd recorded the whole scene without them even noticing. Adam was watching behind Shiro, surprised.  
"Lance... " Keith looked up at Lance, his eyes shining. Light shown on them made it obvious that tears welled up in them. "Y-You have made me the happiest man in the entire world. Before I met you, my life was a mess. I was a mess. But you fixed it Lance, you made that- you made me better." Keith's voice cracked. A tear dripped down his cheek. Everyone sitting outside was watching them in awe, but not talking as not to interrupt the moment. How polite. "Lance... please. Will... Will you spend the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me?"  
Lance stared in awe at Keith. He blinked a few times, not knowing if this was real. He looked Keith up and down, then smiled wide. Wider than he ever had before. He covered his face as he began to gently sob. Keith froze, looking worried. Lance took a deep breath, his voice shaking. "Yes! God, fucking yes, Keith!!" Lance dropped onto his knees and jerked Keith into a kiss, hugging him tightly. Everyone out there cheered and clapped for them. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance, closing the ring box as not to lose the items inside.  
They held onto each other for a few more moments before pulling away. Lance was still crying, but laughing. Keith wiped his eyes on his sleeve, then wiped a tear off Lance's cheek with his thumb. He opened the box again, both still sitting on the ground on their knees. Lance's giggles grew as Keith slipped the ring onto Lance's hand. Keith let Lance put his on before they kissed again. Lance stood, pulling Keith up too.  
"Woooohooo!! Yeah!! We're gettin' married!" Lance yelled. More cheers arose from the people sitting outside. "Keith, let's go eat the HELL out of that chocolate cake!" Lance jerked him inside, running to their table. People glanced curiously at them. Lance raised his hand in the air, showing off his ring. "I'M GETTING MARRIED TO KEITH KOGANE!" Lance shouted. More cheers and applause rose. Keith was laughing hysterically and blushing deeply.  
Keith, Lance, Shiro, and Adam enjoyed their dessert together. Lance finished off that glass of wine, Keith not wanting to spoil his fun but not at all liking it. Crap. Did he just pour another one?! That's the last of that bottle-.

* * *

  
"Thank you so much, Shiro. Really. Thank you for being here. I couldn't have done this without you. Especially after I cried in the bathroom-..." Keith chuckled nervously.  
"It's not problem, Keith. Congratulations. I'm so proud of you. " Shiro smiled and the two hugged.   
"Nonononono- Lancf, there is NO WAY!" Adam laughed. "Guys can't have babies, kiddd."   
"But, liiiike....What if we wanted to REALLY HARD! Anything can happen, Adamshhhhhgane..." Lance poked Adam several times on the nose. "Justfff.... believe....." He patted Adam on the shoulder. Adam laughed louder. His glasses were crooked and falling off and his scarf was tied like a sash.  
"Shfkashi, why won't they let us stay?" Adam asked sadly. Shiro was dragging him through the parking lot wit his arm around his shoulder. Keith was doing the same with Lance.  
"Adam, they're closing. Also, you and Lance are super drunk."  
"DRUNK? Now, Shiro, that's where you're wrong..." Lance poked Shiro's face, pulling up on Shiro's skin around his lip so his teeth and gums shown. Shiro just sighed.  
"Lance, we're going home now, okay?" Keith told him gently.   
"Aww..." Lance moped, going limper. Keith grunted, not expecting any more weight. He pulled Lance onto his back and carried him to Shiro's car, setting him and Adam in the back seat beside each other. Keith buckled Lance and Shiro buckled Adam. Adam and Lance giggled back and forth and talked about ponies and baby monkeys.  
"I am so sorry about his, Miss Rosanne." Keith sighed as Rosanne approached their car.   
"Oh, Mr. Kogane it's no trouble at all. You at least didn't do any damage, so, that's way better than the usual drunk customers!" Rosanne smiled. "But... I had a favor to ask you. Before you go?"  
"Yeah, what is it?" Keith shut the door on Lance who was waving at him and making dumb faces.  
"My daughter - Selene- She loves you paladins so much. She want to be a space explorer some day. She's 7. But-... She's sick. Cancer..." Rosanne looked down sadly. "She's improving though! But, I think it would really her smile if you could sign something for her...?"  
"I- Yes! Of course! I'll sign whatever you want me to." Keith smiled warmly. Shiro stood by him, listening and smiling.   
"Of course, ma'am." Shiro said.  
"Oh, thank you!" Rosanne dug through her bag and handed them a photo of a little girl in a purple paladin suit of armor made out of plastic. (The paladins had merch and stuff because kids loved them) "Could you sign in the corner?"  
Shiro nodded and took the photo and a marker he was handed as well. He wrote against the car. Keith signed it too (also signing for Lance.) However, Shiro turned it over and wrote a note reading:  
'I am honored to write to a future cadet of the Garrison Deep Space Exploration Team! I know you'll do big things some day, kid. I can't wait to see you on TV.'  
Shiro handed the picture back to Rosanne. She read it and teared up. "Thank you so much..."  
Shiro patted her shoulder. "Anytime, Rosanne. Have a great rest of your night. Keith, get in. I better get you two home." Keith waved to Rosanne before hopping into the front seat and buckling up. He looked down at his ring and smiled softly, then looked back at Lance who was still talking to Adam. He stopped and looked at Keith tiredly, smiling.  
"I love you, Keith..." He muttered.  
"I love you too, Lance." Keith turned back around and looked pleasantly tired out the window. This had been the best day of his life. Even with is drunk fiance and brother-in-law screaming in the back seat about fat puppies.  
Keith could see it now. Him and Lance had a future together. He sniffled and wiped his eyes as he thought of it.  
Lance and him were engaged. They had begun the first step to their life they'd share together. And he was so happy.

(2/2)


	6. Lance's Birthday Party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Lance!!  
> (Another long one, sorry! )

"Lance, no. I'm cooking, you stay out of the kitchen!" Lance hugged Keith from behind.  
"But Keeeith, I wanna help you! I'm the chef and, no offense, you can't cook."  
"How would that not offend me??" Keith looked back at him. Lance giggled.   
"Come on, just let me make sure you-"  
"No! You're not cooking for your own party, Lance. It's your birthday, you just make sure the place is tidy. The others will be here soon, Hunk will make sure I'm cooking right. You know how he is."  
"Alright, alright." Lance pulled Keith around and kissed on the lips. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance and mumbled an "I love you" into the kiss.   
"Now gogogo! We've gotta make everything look like we're not slobs."  
"But we're not, Keith-"  
"Exactly." Keith grinned.  
"I'm excited! I'm gonna get tons of gifts!" Lance smiled and spun around. "Also, I get to show of my new bling to the other paladins.~" Lance showed his hand to Keith, showing off his shiny new wedding ring. It'd been only a few days since the proposal and Shiro and Adam hadn't told the others. Lance was excited to let his best friends know of his engagement and talk about their future wedding.  
"I'm excited too. I wonder what they'll say?" Keith smiled, looked at Lance hand happily.  
"I'm gonna go now. Get cooking, hot-stuff!~" Lance winked at him. Keith chuckled and turned back to the stove.  
"Okay, I- ACK!" Keith jumped as he felt a pinch on his butt. His face turned red as he turned around. Lance was running out of the kitchen laughing. "I'll get you back, Lance!!" Keith raised a vengeful fist at him.

The others arrived all at around the same time. First, Hunk and Pidge. Then, only a few minutes later, Coran and Allura. Shiro and Adam came too. Everyone had stuff for Lance and he looked quite pleased with all the colorful boxes he saw. Allura had just brough a bouquette of lovely mixed flowers.  
"My apologies for not getting something more personal, Lance. I'm not sure what's appropriate as gifts here on Earth."  
"Nonesense, Allura!! They're beautiful!" Lance smiled as she handed them to him and he put them in a vase on the dining room table.   
"Keith, get your pretty ass in here!" Lance shouted. Pidge snickered. Keith walked in, his arms crossed and a brow raised.  
"Since you're all here, we wanted to announce something!" Keith perked up, smiling.  
"Oh? What is it, boys?" Coran asked, smiling. He was wearing casual earthly attire and it suited him rather well. He had on a red scarf and a pale tan shirt under it. Allura wore a pink sun-dress.  
"What's up, Lance?" Hunk smiled cheerfully. Pidge stood by him, looking confused as she awaited their reply.  
"Well... you've probably already seen that viral video of my drunk and dancing in olive garden-..." Lance laughed nervously. Pidge laughed.  
"Yeah, that was awesome!"  
"Huh??" Allura looked puzzled.  
"I'll show you later, princess." Pidge giggled. "Anyway, what about it?"  
"Well, it was at least for a special occasion." Lance grinned, holding out his left hand and turning it to show off his ring, his right hand on his hip. Keith held up his own left hand, a nervous grin on his face. Everyone in the room gasped. (Except for Adam and Shiro who grinned.) Hunk and Pidge squealed loudly.  
"Oh my God, oh my GOD!!!" Hunk shouted. "This is so exciting!"  
"I can't believe it! I KNEW IT! I swear I saw a ring on your hand in that stupid blurry-ass video!" Pidge also shouted.  
Allura clapped and giggled "Congratulations! Both of you!" Allura pulled them both into a big hug. The others all joined in one of their sweet team group-hugs.

* * *

 

After they all ate what Hunk and Keith had prepared (Fish tacos), they sat around and opened gifts. Hunks was a box of pictures from when they were kids and some kitchen stuff, Pidge got him a tablet she'd made herself, and Shiro and Adam got him a silver picture frame with the photo of Keith on one knee proposing, as well as a bottle of non-alcoholic sparkling grape juice. Lance laughed at that.  
The party went on for a few more hours before Lance thanked them for the gifts and for coming, and they all left.

As soon as the door closed, Lance wrapped his arms around Keith, drug him to the living room, and shoved him onto the couch. The bottle of sparking juice sat on the coffee table beside them. Lance flopped on top of him, his legs wrapping around Keith's waist. He hunched over and looked at him in the eye, smiling.   
"Today has been awesome, mullet." Lance leaned in and kissed him. Keith smiled. "But, you know what could make it better?" Lance pulled Keith up by his collar and stared at him. Keith sighed.  
"...Rom-coms and popcorn?"  
"You know me so well, Kogane~" Lance jerked him into a passionate kiss. Keith pulled away and stood.   
"I'll make popcorn, shut the lights off, and get cups. You wait here." Keith booped his nose. Lance giggled.   
Keith returned after doing said things. Lance pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and cuddled up to Keith,wrapping his legs around him again. They sat there munching popcorn, sipping juice, and giggling at the movies they watched. Once the third one was over, Keith stopped Lance's hand from grabbing the remote. He wrapped his arms around him and jerked him into a kiss, the two hugging onto each other and kissing for a long while.  
And they loved every minute of it.


End file.
